This invention relates to a business form and more, particularly, to a mailer in which carbonless imaging is utilized on multiple plies formed from the same sheet.
Mailer type business forms incorporating carbon transfer or carbonless imaging for transferring information printed on one part of a form to another part of the form are known. In a typical application, information is transferred from one ply to another when the plies are pressed together by a printer impact element. Computer automated mailing systems combine high speed variable printing capability with automated folding and sealing to mass produce mailers from sheet or roll stock business form intermediates. The widespread growth of these systems in recent years has led to the development of improved business form intermediates that can be printed in such automated systems. These automated printing systems can utilize a number of different printing technologies including laser, impact, ink jet, and thermal transfer. Laser printers are used most frequently.
Prior art mailers that provide imaging capability through the use of carbonless imaging typically form an image by means of CB and CF coated portions on adjacent plies formed by separate sheets. These mailers generally are not compatible with automated printing systems that typically utilize single ply intermediates. Accordingly, there is a need to provide business form intermediates that are compatible with laser printers (i.e., heat and pressure resistant) and also offer the benefits associated with fold-over carbonless imaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,570 to Ashby discloses a mailer product in which a self-contained carbonless patch is printed on a sheet which is then folded over in the final mailer. However, self-contained coatings are subject to premature coloration and usually are unsuitable for use in laser printers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,043 to Ashby discloses a mailer in which adjacent plies formed by separate sheets have CB and CF coated portions. However, Ashby does not disclose both CB and CF coated on a single sheet, folded over in the mailer construction. Furthermore, the Ashby ""043 mailer is limited to use with impact printing systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved business form incorporating the beneficial features of fold-over carbonless imaging especially for use with high speed non-impact printing systems.
This need is met by the present invention wherein an improved business form intermediate or mailer is provided. The mailer intermediate or form of the present invention incorporates fold-over carbonless imaging wherein CB and CF coatings are applied to separate portions of a single sheet in such a way that when the form is folded the two coatings come in contact. An image is formed when the area is subjected to an imaging force. The mailer or form of the present invention is uniquely suited for the automated high speed printing systems common today and provides enhanced utility to mailer forms.
In a first embodiment of the present invention, a business form or mailer intermediate is provided. The mailer or form comprises a substrate sheet having first and second faces, first and second parallel side edges and first and second opposite ends. At least first and second transverse fold lines are formed in the substrate perpendicular to the parallel side edges dividing the substrate into at least first, second and third panels.
A CB coating composition and a CF coating composition are provided on the first face in the first and second panels, respectively. When the substrate is folded about the fold line the CB coating composition comes in contact with the CF coating composition thereby creating an image transfer means capable of producing a copy when subjected to an imaging force. Variable and nonvariable information may be printed on first and second faces. Printing may be by means of any of various printing systems. The printing system used is preferably a high speed non-impact system such as laser or ink jet.
Longitudinal lines of weakness may be added adjacent to the first and second side edges to form marginal strips between the lines of weakness and the first and second side edges. Transverse lines of weakness may be added adjacent to one or more of first and second end edges or first and second fold lines forming tear-off strip portions. The marginal strips and tear-off strip portions may be provided with adhesive for sealing the business form or intermediate into a C-fold mailer.
The business form according to this embodiment of the invention typically comprises an outgoing address area, a check, coupon or voucher portion and a detachable portion. The detachable portion utilizes the CB and CF coating compositions to yield an original signed article and a copy thereof. An address window may also be provided on one of the panels of the form.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a business form or mailer is provided comprising a CF coating composition on the first panel and a CB coating composition on the second panel. The mailer is folded over in a Z-fold configuration and sealed along coordinating patterns of adhesive. The fold-over carbonless comprises an original and copy for ordering products by return mail.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a business form comprising a C-fold configuration with a return envelope is provided further comprising a third fold line and a fourth panel. A CB coating composition and a CF coating composition separated by a fold line are disposed on the outside surface of the sealed mailer on the first and second panels, respectively. The recipient folds along the fold line bringing the CB coating composition in contact with the CF coating composition. The fold-over carbonless comprises an original return stub and a copy for use as a payment receipt. The return stub is returned with the recipient""s payment in the return envelope formed from the third and fourth panels.
Longitudinal lines of weakness may be added adjacent to the first and second side edges to form marginal strips between the lines of weakness and the first and second side edges. An address window may also be formed in one of the first or second panels.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a multi-ply mailer is provided comprising a first ply, a second ply, a first insert ply, and a fold-over insert ply. The first ply comprises an address area on a first face thereof. The second ply is attached to the first ply to form respective front and back sides of an outgoing mailer. The first insert ply is attached to the second ply. The first insert ply and the second ply are arranged and provided with adhesive strips such that, the second ply and the first insert ply form a return envelope. The fold-over insert is secured to the multi-ply mailer and comprises a substrate having first and second faces, a fold line across the substrate wherein the fold line separates the substrate into a first portion and a second portion, a CB coating composition on the first portion of the first face, and a CF coating composition on the second portion of the first face. The CB coating composition, the CF coating composition, and the fold line are positioned such that the CB coating composition contacts the CF coating composition when the substrate is folded about the fold line in a first direction. The multi-ply mailer may further comprising an image transfer composition on a second face of the first ply opposite the address area on the first face of the first ply.
The fold-over insert may be secured to the multi-ply mailer folded about the fold line in the first direction. The CB coating composition, the CF coating composition, and the fold line may be further positioned such that the CB coating composition avoids contact with the CF coating composition when the substrate is folded about the fold line in a second direction opposite the first direction, and the fold-over insert may be secured to the multi-ply mailer folded about the fold line in the second direction.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a business form is provided comprising a substrate having first and second faces and a fold line across the substrate, wherein the fold line separates the substrate into a first portion and a second portion. A CB coating composition is provided on the first portion of the first face. A CF coating composition is provided on the second portion of the first face. An image medium is provided on the first portion of the first face, wherein the image medium and the CB coating occupy a common area of the first portion of the first face, and wherein the CB coating composition, the CF coating composition, the image medium, and the fold line are positioned such that the image medium is interposed between at least a portion of the CB coating composition and at least a portion of the CF coating composition when the substrate is folded about the fold line in a first direction. The image medium may be selected from the group consisting of a toner image, a carbon image, a laser image, and combinations thereof.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of producing a business form is provided comprising the steps of: providing a substrate having first and second faces; forming a fold line across the substrate wherein the fold line separates the substrate into a first portion and a second portion; providing a CB coating composition on the first portion of the first face; providing a CF coating composition on the second portion of the first face; and providing an image medium on the first portion of the first face after the step of providing the CB coating composition on the first portion of the first face, wherein the image medium and the CB coating occupy a common area of the first portion of the first face, wherein the CB coating composition, the CF coating composition, and the fold line are positioned such that, upon folding the substrate about the fold line in a first direction, and upon introduction of an imaging force on the second face of the substrate, a duplicate image is formed in at least a portion of the CF coating composition on the second portion of the first face, and the common area of the first portion of the first face is positioned opposite at least a portion of the duplicate image on theand second portion of the first face.
Accordingly, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a business form intermediate or mailer having features of fold-over carbonless imaging especially for use with high speed non-impact printing systems. These, and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.